


What's on your mind?

by nautilus_8532



Series: Duskwood One shots [1]
Category: Duskwood (Everbyte Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilus_8532/pseuds/nautilus_8532
Relationships: Jake/MC
Series: Duskwood One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092431
Kudos: 21





	What's on your mind?

My life is turbulent to begin with. Like waves crashing on a rocky shore, it is full of chaos, pain, and fear. Chaos of what is on the surface, pain of what is coming next, and fear of the swirling vortex of the unknown.

Having known Hannah is like dropping your anchor in the middle of a raging storm and waiting it out. Something familiar, something stable, something comfortable. But I was awakened to the inconvenient truth that my life is never going to be comfortable. I chose a life of running. I will stick to it. I will wait it out.

Until you came along. 

> **_You have piqued my interest._ **
> 
> **_It's important that you know things others don't._ **

You were that sunshine after the rain. The unknown land within the horizon. It's new and exciting. The first time I saw you on that screen, I knew there was something in your eyes - amidst the hesitation and your doubts, you chose to trust in me. Not only did you want to know about me, you wanted me to know you, too. It was different from anyone else. At first, I felt weird, but then at the back of my mind, there's that nagging voice telling me that I'm valued and that I matter. But deep down, I also knew it wouldn't last. 

> _Do you trust me?_
> 
> **_Would I have given you access to Hannah's cloud if I didn't?_ **
> 
> _But you don't know me like that._
> 
> **_Maybe Jessy isn't the only person who felt an immediate connection with you._ **
> 
> _Is that a compliment?_
> 
> **_It is._ **

I can't trust you easily and I know you feel the same about me - and I can understand why. It's hard to trust someone you only have met recently. It's even harder to trust someone you only met through the world wide web. Somehow, we were both navigating the rough seas, but we kept our distance out of fear of crashing. 

But you are hard to resist. Your cheeky remarks are medicine to my brain looking for stimulation. You're quick-witted, fearless and sometimes stubborn. You challenge my views and somewhere along the way I found myself wondering what’s going on in your mind, too.

> **_I just wish you would see my point of view and realize why I am doing this._ **
> 
> _So it matters to you how I feel about you?_
> 
> **_Yes. Why do you ask?_ **
> 
> _Because, believe it or not, I also care what you think about me._

It's hard for me to process emotions over text messages, that's why whenever you send me things like this, I freeze. It's wonderful but it's foreign. And dangerous for the both of us. 

> _Tell me your name._
> 
> **_My name? Why would you care about my name?_ **
> 
> _Because you know mine?_
> 
> **My name is Jake.**
> 
> _Hello, Jake._

For someone who’s been trying to hide his identity for years, I will admit I failed miserably. It took you only one request, and I gave it to you without forethought and hesitation. Those were just letters on a screen, but with you writing my name, something stirred within me and I can't help the smile that formed on my face. Slowly, I’m trying to let you know about me, and instead of feeling dread, I felt relief.

> **_Thank you for trusting me. I am not going to forget that._ **

How do you do it? Put your faith on someone you barely know? It must take a lot of courage to do that in the face of danger. There were too many people you can choose to trust, but you trusted in me - a stranger, basically. I admire you for that.

> _I don’t want you to go. You know I like you._
> 
> **_Do you think I don't feel the same?_ **
> 
> **_You are so mysterious but at the same time I feel like we have known each other for a long time._ **
> 
> **_Throughout the day I think about you more than I would like, and I don't even know you._ **
> 
> **_I open up to you, even though I usually wouldn't give anyone information about myself._ **
> 
> **_My behavior towards you just doesn't make sense._ **

Yes, it doesn’t make the slightest sense. You must’ve bewitched me - how you’ve done that over digital means I am utterly clueless, but there’s no going back now. I’m in too deep.

> **_Please don't worry about me. They won't find me._ **
> 
> _How can you be sure?_
> 
> **_Because it would separate me from you._ **

I was content of waiting it out. But with every day that passes that I don’t hear from you, it makes me want to brave the storm and take you to the shore, where we’re both safer.

> **When you see this, I’ll already be gone.**
> 
> **Forgive me that I couldn’t tell you in person, but this way,**
> 
> **I want to ensure that you find out who I really am.**
> 
> **It’s no longer in my power to find Hannah.**
> 
> **I thank you for our conversations and your trust.**
> 
> **We will see each other again when the time comes.**

I fervently hope that you don’t think I’m abandoning you. It’s the last thing I ever want to do. It’s just that the danger that I am into is something I cannot let you get caught up with, too. I also hope that you trust your instincts a little bit more - you are far greater than what you give yourself credit for.

I chose a life of running, but before I don’t know where I’m going, but now, I’m running in your direction. And I will find my way to you - this I promise you. 


End file.
